


Suck It.

by helena_s_renn



Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: BDE, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: "No one said it was easy... to not choke to death in the process."
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Suck It.

-2019

He never felt so powerful, not even singing at the end of the thrust before a cheering arena of tens of thousands, as naked in their bed, legs spread with Sav between, lips wrapped around him down below. 

From the first time a girl but especially a boy widened their eyes upon seeing it, Joe's awareness that he packed more than most had never waned. He waited between opportunities for mutual release as he filled and swelled so heavy, dragging down against his pants and the seam of his jeans, never-quiescent maleness pushing his zipper into a curved foreshadowing. When they were younger, it seemed a perpetual fight to remain decent. In recent years, it was merely several times in the space of a day whenever Sav was around. Oh he luurved him alright: with every inch and every drop of blood, every drop of his replenished fluids. 

That tricky bugger always knew when he wanted it and what to do. From their early days when "when?" was "right now!" till today, Sav had taken matters into his own hands. And mouth. And... that would keep for another day. Because getting blown by someone who knew what they were doing was the ultimate in selfish pleasure. Luckily he gave as good as he got. It was a matter of pride.

Fingers kneaded his quadriceps, thumbnails skimmed up his inner thighs. Joe allowed his lengthy lower limbs to be pushed further apart to make more room. The cords and thin-muscled fascia in his sac wanted to pull upwards already, heaving with all their might to ready the way for plentiful gushes. 

Spit-slick lips caressed his rigid, aching cock, up and down in a too-slow rhythm set to keep him on the edge. A tongue licked all over till every little fluttering vein had been tickled. He nearly screamed as the flat of it swiped all the way around the ridge. Then again, in the reverse direction. The point of the wet, squiggling appendage poked into his slit. Sounds of appreciation greeted the first iridescent pearl of juice, making him groan and flex his hips, fingers threaded into bleached-blond strands yanking. Blue eyes rolled at him but the strained vibrations around his cockhead - lodged in Sav throat now - were too satisfying for him to let up. No one said it was easy to provide the utmost stimulation just how Joe liked it and not choke to death in the process. After decades of diligent practice, Sav's expertise kept him forever-hungry for the unbearable tension pulling tighter, growing.

His pulse pounded, trapped, all through the nine-inch knob he'd so boldly advertised 20-some years back. Kind of a lie: when Sav sucked him down hard like he was his personal, human vacuum cleaner, Joe was pretty damned sure it was nine-and-a-half. While he had no real basis of comparison, his dick felt huge to him when he had an erection, enormous and powerful like it was the center of the universe. Hard, jutting out and up, impossible to hide: a monument of trapped blood under taut skin and burning need. 

And how Sav just let him invade and fuck his face...! These days they could wait till they'd washed, at least, but they'd snorted and tasted their fair share of crotch-sweat and picked pubes from their teeth, back in the day, fresh from the stage, back before anyone had heard of trimming or shaving. Joe moved with animal determination in proper thrusts now, using his arse muscles and what used to be his abs, getting closer to blowing his load down a willing throat as fingers moved up his legs again, back-combing the hairs. Gentle touches stroking the double mass of his crown jewels made him groan; it felt so damned good to have his most sensitive places worked. Inside the looser scrote, his gonads primed, tingling. There wasn't much looser skin to be played on his dick but Sav found some way to suction the thin allowance of foreskin up and back. 

Yes, big dick, big balls, hard as steel, Joe enjoyed the struggle to breathe going on between his thighs so much! He wouldn't last much longer, pre-come running more freely in tiny spurts. Fucking into the mouth servicing him, he let his mountain of sexual velocity accelerate sharply then break. White-hot lava spewed from his contracted stones, up and out in bursts of cream - he couldn't see it what with the overflow being swallowed but he could feel each spasm as he drained himself till Sav was sucking out the last dregs. Sooooo good, he moaned aloud. The wave of soporific euphoria spread outward from his groin to his fingers and toes and even his eyebrows.

Joe could feel his dick soften and shrink little by little, his overtaxed balls dropping down from where they'd sucked up against his body. They felt... fluffy. Empty. Not for long he knew, and still just as big as before he'd unleashed his seed. When the truck's unloaded, it's still a truck. He was tired; it would probably be hours till he could get it up again.

Some while later, Sav let go of him and, wiping his mouth on the corner of the sheet, flopped down beside him. "You're wearing your, 'could not give a single fuck' face," Sav informed him, one corner of his mouth twitching. 

"Bloody right... Probably can't even bat my eyes at you properly. Not like 20 years ago, eh?" Joe turned his head to the side and looked at his partner. They were both still panting. Old! He remembered the first time he'd looked over and seen just the faintest of lines extending outward from the corners of Sav's eyes. It had been a shock. Now there were many. Same as him. 

"We'd have gone two more rounds, easy," agreed Sav. "So I suppose that tonight the score's one for you, naught for me." He didn't seem too bothered.

Joe could sense - as always - when there was an erection in the room that wasn't his. "I can still hold my breath longer than you. Wanna see?" 

"Frontmen!" fake-grumped Sav. "Yeah, wanna see... and feel. Bring it over here, Grandpa." 

"You're the grandpa!"

"Not my fault you waited to be a dad till you were old enough to be a grandpa... Grandpa." He gestured to where Joe should bring it, angling his hips. 

"Is that what you're calling it these days?" 

"Should I go back to calling it The Big C so you can scream about it for another 40 years?" 

"You bastard!" 

"Now that's... an imaginative name for it," Sav sniggered. 

"Dickhead!"

"I think there's more to it than the... Hmmmnng, fucking hell Joe!" Sav squeaked like his voice was changing, and that was the end of vocal conversation, if not oral.

Fin.


End file.
